


[Podfic] The Son Of Man

by copperbadge, Subsequent



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Australian Accent, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Infinity Gems, Magic, Parenthood, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subsequent/pseuds/Subsequent
Summary: JARVIS did not want to be a real boy. He was quite happy being a building.Podfic.





	[Podfic] The Son Of Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Son Of Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477432) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> **Warnings:** This story contains extensive discussion-of/scenes-regarding body dysmorphia which may be triggering for some individuals.
> 
>    
>  Intro/Chapters/Outro: [Nights Tale](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Dexter_Britain/Creative_Commons_Volume_2/Nights_Tale) \- Dexter Britain | [Run](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kai_Engel/The_Run/Kai_Engel_-_The_Run_-_02_Run) \- Kai Engel | [Shooting Star](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Dexter_Britain/Zenith/Dexter_Britain_-_Zenith_-_03_Shooting_Star) \- Dexter Britian

  


 

Length: 03:35:01

 

**Download:** [**.mp3**](http://subsequent.space/Fandom/Podfic/Copperbadge/TheSonOfMan/mp3-The%20Son%20of%20Man-PodcastedbySubsequentWrittenbyCopperbadge.mp3) (394MB) | [**.m4b**](http://subsequent.space/Fandom/Podfic/Copperbadge/TheSonOfMan/m4b%20-%20The%20Son%20of%20Man%20-%20Podcasted%20by%20Subsequent%20Written%20by%20Copperbadge.m4b) (179MB)

_ to download ⇾ right click, save as _

**Stream here**

_ flash must be enabled to stream: this may not work on mobile devices _

  


Please comment if you enjoy! Thanks ♥


End file.
